Engaño sin resultados
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Laplace le tiende una trampa a Suigintou y la lleva hasta Enju, y él intentará se hará pasar por Rozen para apoderarse de su Rosa Mística. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Espero que asumas tu parte de la responsabilidad, Moni. Por ti es que me esforcé para hacer este OS y necesito tu review para saber qué piensas. Ya todos los demás saben por quién me he ideado esta fumada XD.

 **Engaño sin resultados**

Suigintou se encontraba en su campo N de lo más tranquila paseando. Era otro día aburrido para ella, no había peleado todavía. Ya extrañaba tener algo de acción o alguien de quién burlarse por sus aires de superioridad, pero no estaba pasando nada. Ni siquiera tenía la opción de ir a ver a Megu porque estaba recibiendo una visita aquel día, y conociéndola como la conocía, lo más probable sería que reaccionara mal y tuvieran que sedarla para que se tranquilizara. Aún en su campo N no había ninguna muñeca rota por ahí de la cual abusar ni nada, sólo estaba el lugar completamente vacío, o al menos así era hasta que...

-No esperaba encontrarme con una rosa en medio de la fría desolación de este mundo- se aparece Laplace como si nada, y eso sólo causa fastidio en Suigintou.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Posiblemente sean los caprichos del destino, o tal vez alguien planeó que nos viéramos aquí. Posiblemente así tenía que ser, o tal vez no...

-¡Ya déjate de toda esa parafernalia verbal que eso no te hace ningún filósofo, conejo!- corta Suigintou no queriendo escuchar más aquella respuesta tan vaga de Laplace.

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no niega el hecho de este encuentro que sin duda a un efecto ha de llevar.

-¿Qué efecto?

Laplace no dice nada por un breve instante en que más bien abre una madriguera y pasa por él, dejando aquel portal abierto para permitir a Suigintou pasar por él. Suigintou sabía que lo más probable es que fuera una trampa, no había manera de confiar en el conejo sin importar las circunstancias, pero no le quedó de otra que seguirlo para saber qué estaba tramando.

* * *

 **Juguetería de Enju**

Suigintou cae un lugar que nunca antes había visto. No estaba acostumbrada a sitos como ese, un lugar lleno de muñecas muy bien vestidas y sentadas en formación. La muñeca albina supuso que se trataba de una juguetería, idea que no le agradaba mucho por su manía hacia las muñecas completadas y bien hechas. Antes de hacer nada o buscar al escurridizo conejo, decide ir a dar una vuelta para conocer a detalle dónde estaba metida.

No reconoce nada de lo que ve, era todo completamente nuevo a los ojos de Suigintou, desde las vitrinas hasta los accesorios que ve en su camino. Aún no había rastro de Laplace, ya se hacía fastidioso el no encontrarlo para darle su merecido por andar molestando.

-Veo que has llegado, Suigintou- suena una misteriosa voz que alarma a la muñeca y casi lanza sus plumas cuando descubre la fuente.

Un joven rubio con el cabello recogido con una diminuta coleta baja aparece ante Suigintou. Su mirada era un poco misteriosa, como si intentara encontrar algo realmente importante, pero en el momento de ver a Suigintou pareciera irradiar cierta luz que la muñeca supo ver al instante.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Suigintou teniendo un extraño presentimiento.

-Mi nombre es Rozen, y tú eres mi primera creación- dice Enju en claro plan de engañar a Suigintou.

-¿De verdad... eres otou-sama?- Suigintou sentía que le saltaba el corazón. Si realmente era Rozen, entonces estaba por lograr su sueño más anhelado.

-Así es. Soy yo, Suigintou. Te has vuelto muy hermosa desde que te creé- Enju se acerca lentamente a Suigintou y con una mano toca su mejilla-. Mi mejor muñeca... Has demostrado ser la mejor de todas mis muñecas. Jamás dudé que eras la mejor de todas mis creaciones.

Debía estar soñando, y ese sueño sería por mucho el mejor que hubiese tenido jamás. Pequeñas lágrimas salen de los globos oculares de Suigintou, quien muy emocionada se abraza a quien fingía ser su verdadero creador. Laplace estaba detrás de una pared esperando que la trampa que Enju le había tendido diera sus frutos.

Suigintou sentía que estaba siendo más feliz de lo que había sido nunca. Por mucho tiempo había estado ansiando estar así, en los brazos de Rozen, recibiendo ese cariño que siempre envidió a Shinku. Aún sin haberse convertido en Alice había conseguido su objetivo más encarnado, su sueño máximo, su delirio de toda la vida. Enju la abrazaba haciendo que Suigintou sintiera ese cariño que tanto añoraba, cuando realmente tenía un plan distinto.

-Otou-sama- Suigintou besaba el rostro de Enju y volvía a abrazarlo con todo su amor hacia Rozen.

-Suigintou, hay algo que quiero que hagas- dice Enju con un tono bastante elocuente e incluso seductor.

-Lo que sea, otou-sama. Cualquier cosa que tú quieras.

-Quiero que me des tu Rosa Mística. De esa forma voy a convertirte ahora mismo en Alice.

Suigintou queda completamente perpleja. Convertirse en Alice había sido su objetivo desde hace muchos años, cuando supo que esa era la manera de encontrarse de Rozen, pero despojarse de su propia Rosa Mística implicaba que se debería abandonar a sí misma, sería como abandonar todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento.

-Otou-sama... Me hace feliz que me ames y me abraces, pero yo...

-Escucha lo que digo- Enju endurece poco a poco la voz, teniendo un efecto devastador en Suigintou-. Dame tu Rosa Mística. Yo te la di en un principio y ahora me la debes devolver.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Era incomprensible que a Rozen le diera repentinamente por tomar la Rosa Mística de Suigintou justo cuando acababa de decirle que era su muñeca favorita. La muñeca no comprendía qué podía mover a su padre a hacer tales cosas, cuando por cosa de la casualidad, o incluso tal vez un milagro, vio una muñeca a medio hacer en una mesa detrás del juguetero. Pudo leer el nombre de Enju grabado en el muslo de aquella muñeca, una proeza tomando en cuenta la distancia que había entre Suigintou y la muñeca en formación.

-Dame tu Rosa Mística, Suigintou- Enju agravaba poco a poco la voz hasta que estalló casi de la nada- ¡Dame tu Rosa Mística! Date prisa y dámelo, o es que eres sólo un pedazo de basura como dice Shinku. Supongo que ella tenía razón después de todo.

Suigintou sentía que le hervía la sangre. Ese hombre no era Rozen, la mentira se había caído con pasmosa facilidad. Se suponía que si algo caracterizaba a Rozen era el calor que transmitía a sus muñecas y el amor que a cada una le había mostrado, pero ese hombre en cuanto vio titubear a Suigintou se había tornado hostil.

-¡Tú no eres otou-sama!- Suigintou alza vuelo y prepara sus alas para atacar- No te perdonaré que intentaras engañarme para apoderarte de la Rosa Mística que otou-sama me dio, basura.

-Demonios- Enju da unos pasos atrás y se ve arrinconado, por lo que el conejo aparece de la nada- ¿Qué haces, Laplace?

-¿Otra vez tú?- Suigintou también estaba enfurecida con Laplace por haberla llevado hasta ahí desde su madriguera abierta.

-Ha sido corta, pero la función no ha fallado en cuanto a drama. Lamentablemente el tiempo se ha terminado y es hora que los personajes vuelvan a sus respectivos lugares.

Antes de que Suigintou tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar nada, una fuerte corriente de viento la arrastra hacia el espejo más cercano que había y es llevada sin que ella se pudiera dar cuenta de vuelta a su campo N. Enju se había salvado por poco en esa ocasión.

-Es una lástima que no pudieras cortar la primera rosa para completar tu ramo- dice Laplace una vez que hubo cerrado el acceso.

-No era fácil mantener esa mentira- se excusa Enju con la vista en otra parte-. La única verdadera muñeca que aprecio es a Barasuishou y a nadie más. Incluso Shinku no es nada en comparación a mi creación.

-Mmm. En ese caso sería mejor desechar esta posibilidad de cualquier futuro intento de conseguir la utopía personal, o de lo contrario podríamos conocer el infierno a partir de lo físico- finaliza Laplace retirándose por el momento.

* * *

 **Campo N**

La muñeca abre los ojos y se encuentra en el lugar donde se estaba antes de haberse encontrado con Laplace. No le hacía ninguna gracia aquella broma o lo que fuera que le habían preparado, especialmente porque la habían engañado con una identidad falsa de Rozen.

-Su nombre es Enju... No volveré a caer ante él nunca más. Sólo existe un otou-sama, y él no es más que alguien que intentó imitarlo...

En ese momento, Suigintou estaba más convencida que nunca que la única manera de ver a su padre sería ganandole a todas en el juego de Alice. Esta vez nada ni nadie le quitaría ese objetivo de la cabeza, ni nadie la convencería de que es Rozen, mucho menos si le exige quitarse a sí misma su Rosa Mística.

 **Fin**

* * *

No fue precisamente romance, pero es que no me fue fácil emparejar a estos dos personajillos :/

Espero con ansias sus apreciaciones sobre lo que leyeron, especialmente a Moni, que espero te haya gustado, o si no, sabes que también puedes venir y escribir las historias que se te ocurra. No tengas miedo que aquí nadie te va a morder, o al menos a mí nadie me ha mordido aún XD

Hasta otra


End file.
